


You Are The Father

by crescentkevin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentkevin/pseuds/crescentkevin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niles is the father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0057](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0057/gifts).



everyone gathered around niles as he sat it in the only chair on stage besides maury's

"so,,,,,,, we're here to find out just who the parents to these children are..."

maury smirked as he whipped out the envelope containing the lie detector results

it was a bright yellow envelope with bubble wrap lined inside to keep the documents safe

"and the father will be revealed... AFTER THIS COMMERCIAL BREAK"

the crowd sighed in anger how could they do this

the anticipation was killing them

all of a sudden maury got up from his chair

"it is time to... TIP THE SCALES... jk i mean its time to reveal the results... lmao"

maury laughed at his own stupid joke the crowd was now booing him in hatred for his stalling

"niles..."

"yes maury???"

"u r the father desu ka"

everyone gasped!!

"no way..." jakob was dustressed his beautiful son dwyer had a father that he hated with all his being. he was sipping tea furiously. next he splashed the tea in niles face.

"thats what u get fricker" he left the stage and took his son with him.

"dont talk to me or my son ever again"

the crowd oo'd in unison

"there goes jakob!"

"i hate seeing you leave but i love watching u go, u have a nice ass jakob btw."

maury slapped his knee while having a good ol' chuckle to himself

soon enough ppl were lining up to have a go at hitting niles in the face

each time was something unique

leo smacked him across the face with his brynhildr. he couldve use the magic but y not just up right hit em

his own daughter he lived with, nina, back handed him with her yaoi fanfiction in hand. her book was thicker than the holy biblr.

honestly.

everyone in the room was jesus and niles was the lone judas.

he mcfricken betrayed everyone, this asshole.

did he mcfreakin lose it or something? has ge gotten out of his mind?

"not today!" corrin stomped up to niles and took his chair from under him.

he landed ass on the ground. serves that fricker right.

corrin dusted their hands off on their pants.

their friends, aka everyone niles betrayed, cheered them on

even maury joined in on slapping niles

was maurys dayghter actyally niles as well????

"nah fam it just looked fun"

so uere lied niles. he was dying. he shouldnt have denied being the father. after all. denial aint just a river. lmao get it de-nile.

 

 

 

 


End file.
